


An unexpected romance

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: In my previous book "Trip to Jeju island" Taekwoon and Hakyeon got into a relationship.When they get home, Wonshik wants to confess to Taekwoon.From there on things get complicated, with in the end Wonshik and Hongbin getting together, while Wonshik still has feelings for Taekwoon.Hongbin is willing to do everything for Wonshik to get over his feelings for Taekwoon since he loves Wonshik in a romantic wayAnd hopes for Wonshik to start liking him back.But things aren't going as he had hoped.Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story to make more sense I advice you to read my previous book "Trip to jeju island"  
> though I did explain here what happened in the previous book so this book on it's own would make sense without it being confuring.
> 
> Beware of:  
> \- Adultery.  
> \- Complicated relationships  
> \- Betrayal  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Alcohol use  
> \- Aggressiveness

Vixx just had a busy schedule behind them, they made a full album comeback, had music bank promotions and now got a week off before preparing for their European tour.

Things are quiet again after a unusual situation.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon started dating when they went to Jeju island and on the day they came back from their trip Wonshik wanted to confess to Taekwoon, only to find Taekwoon and Hakyeon making love.  
He was emotional for a while after that and working himself around the clock for their comeback.

A couple days after he found out about Taekwoon and Hakyeon were dating, Hongbin confessed to him.  
Leading them to have sex and the day after already get caught as the other members come in the studio seeing them on the sofa sleeping in each others arms and have cute interactions when they wake up.  
They didn’t respond to it too much since they had a tight schedule for their comeback.  
And since things got back to how they used to, they didn’t brought things back up again, and just continued life as they’re used to.  
It’s now first day of their week, Taekwoon and Hakyeon made breakfast in the morning, Jaehwan is the first to cheerful come downstairs.  
Wonshik is slightly cranky as he’s still tired from all the long work days he made.  
Jaehwan get’s the other members to come downstairs.  
And they start eating their breakfast, have a small talk and make plans for the day.  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk go to the zoo.  
Wonshik is tired and wants to take rest, and Hongbin too stays come to accompany him.

As the 4 members leave for the zoo, Wonshik goes to his room to compose some music.  
Hongbin first goes upstairs and take a shower. When he’s done and dressed he does to Wonshik's room.  
He opens the door, but Wonshik doesn’t notice him since he has headset on.  
Hongbin goes and lean over the chair and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
Wonshik is surprised, takes off his headset and turns around “Heyy, whats up”  
”Nothing just.. checking up on you, you’ve been so quiet lately, you’re still fine with Taekwoon and Hakyeon?” Hongbin asks.  
”Ah- haha yea, I’m just tired of working so much, and I’ve been thinking a lot lately so” Wonshik answers.  
”thinking about what?” Hongbin asks  
”Just, I’m happy seeing Taekwoon and Hakyeon this happy together, things are going so well between them, and I’ve been thinking about what happened between us, and what we said to each other” Wonshik answers.  
”Ah- haha thinking about us?” Hongbin laughs nervous.  
Wonshik gets up and sits next to him on bed.  
”Yea about us... You still feel the same about me right?” Wonshik says calmly  
”Yea.. why?” Hongbin's heart starts beating faster ~why does my heart start beating faster? It’s not like he’s asking, saying something or doing something weird~ he thinks  
"Let... lets give it a shot.. like.. serious” Wonshik says

Hongbin looks surprised at Wonshik, his heart start beating even faster, his mind goes blank “You... you really mean that?”  
”Yess... why would I tease or joke about it?” Wonshik asks.  
Hongbin who can’t control his excitement jumps on Wonshik, lying on top of him.  
He right away gives a kiss.  
Wonshik is surprised by Hongbin's reaction, but he can laugh about it “So cute” he says  
Hongbin starts laughing too, but the smile quickly goes away to give Wonshik a kiss.  
”Thank you, for taking your time to think about it serious, and giving me a chance”  
”No problem, I wanted to carefully think about it before telling anything to you, though I do right away want to be honest to the others, and not like Hakyeon and Taekwoon try and hide it first”  
”Ahh yea no, of course”  
Hongbin leans in for another kiss, he caresses his hand through Wonshik's hair.  
And Wonshik caresses Hongbin's back underneath his shirt and lift it up a bit.  
The sweet soft kisses turns into a hot passionate one, as they both start to get turned on.  
“I love you” Hongbin says

Wonshik is a bit surprised about him saying that so suddenly and is in his opinion too soon but he shrugs it off “I know” Wonshik replies.  
Hongbin knows Wonshik's heart, he knows he has feelings for Taekwoon and he knows he won’t say ‘I love you’ back anytime soon, but still he just wanted to express how he feels about him.  
And they continue to kiss passionately, have a tongue play.  
Hongbin playfully bites Wonshik's lip softly, Wonshik sits up with Hongbin on his lap,  
He takes off Hongbin's shirt and kisses him in his neck.  
As Hongbin takes of Wonshik's shirt and throws it on the grounds Wonshik's phone goes off.

Wonshik tries to look at is but Hongbin places his hands on Wonshik's jawline to turn his head back to him and gives a kiss.  
Wonshik softly tries to push away as he half gives in to the kiss “I have to get that, give me a sec”  
Hongbin let’s out a sign “fiiiiine”  
He gets up and picks up his phone “Hey whats up?... you what?... you’re an idiot.... Yes.. okay no worries I’ll come” He hangs up, puts his phone in his pants  
”I’m sorry, a friend just called me saying he needs my help”  
”Oh really? Ahh yea sure, go and help him, I’ll see you when you get back” He says halfhearted feeling sad.  
”I’ll try to be back as quick as possible” he says while putting on his shirt, he gives a hug, and a soft kiss, walks to the door.

Meantime Hongbin too gets up and pulls on his shirt, Wonshik turns around, wraps his arms around Hongbin's waist, and gives a passionate kiss, turns back around and leaves the room   
Hongbin looks with wide eyes at the door _~hehe, he kissed me first~_ he giggles.  
Though Wonshik had to go, he feels happy knowing Wonshik is giving them a serious chance.

Later that day Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk get home and they see Hongbin alone on the sofa  
”Hey where’s Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks  
”Ah he got a call from a friend to help him”  
”Always making way to help others, the guy should rest for once” Taekwoon says  
”Oh my gawd, I know right, I so agree” Wonshik says teasing as he too enters the living room.  
As Hongbin sees Wonshik his heart starts beating quicker, maybe it’s because of this morning, but he feels even more in love now.

”Let’s order food, it’s too late to cook now” Hakyeon says  
”Good idea, I vote for pizza” Sanghyuk says  
”Yes! YES agreed” Jaehwan says loud.

It’s the same like old times insane, crazy loudness that going on in their dorm.  
And they all sit down when food arrives   
“I have something to tell you guys” Wonshik says  
”I decided to give Hongbin and me serious chance and be in a serious relationship”  
  
Sanghyuk drops his pizza,  
Jaehwan chokes in his water.  
Taekwoon chokes in his piece of pizza  
Hongbin looks up with a bright red face and immediately looks down again.  
Hakyeon looks up and breaks the silence “oh my.. really? That’s amazing!”  
”I hope it works out for you guys” Sanghyuk says  
As Taekwoon and Jaehwan catch their breathes again they too express their happiness.  
”I’m happy you made this decision” Taekwoon says giving a smile at both of them  
”Thanks you guys” Hongbin says shyly

They continue their dinner, once they finish they all help clean.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are teasing each other like they always do   
“Hey, how about we go to the new game center?” Sanghyuk asks Jaehwan  
”Sounds like a plan, Hongbin want to join in” Since they know Hongbin like games.

Hongbin looks excited and as he wants to give an answer he hesitates for a second looking around for Wonshik, ”Maybe next time, not today sorry” he answers.  
Sanghyuk sees Wonshik going upstairs busy calling, he taps Hongbin's shoulder “It’s fine, just come along next time, let’s go Jaehwan”  
”Ahh yea sure let’s go, see ya” Jaehwan waves to them.  
And they take off.

Hongbin quickly runs upstairs and goes to Wonshik's room.  
Wonshik is in his chair behind his desk, he turns around and hints him to be quiet.  
Hongbin goes to sit on his bed.  
Wonshik is still on his phone, having a very serious conversation.  
 _~He always works so much~_ he thinks as he lets out a sign and lies down on bed.  
As he faintly hears Wonshik continues to call, his eyes become heavy _~ah so sleepy~_ he thinks and he falls asleep.

A little while later he feels something _~hmm, what is this feeling? It’s so soft and warm~_  
His eyes suddenly open he looks up and sees Wonshik, placing a blanket over him   
“ah- sorry, I woke you up” Wonshik says as he still holds the blanket.  
Hongbin grabs Wonshik's wrist and he sits up “You done calling?”  
”Yes, we just hang up, sorry I didn’t notice you fell asleep, and you looked cold so” Wonshik smiles.  
Hongbin looks at the clock “whoa, you called for more than a hour?”  
”Ah hehe yea, things weren’t going as planned, but we’re done now and I stopped working for the day”  
Hongbin nods happy

Wonshik sits down on bed “Sorry, I tried to make the call short but..”  
”It’s fine” Hongbin interrupts him “I know you’re always writing lyrics, compose or help others with their work.. it’s just who you are”  
”Haha yea, you’re right there” Wonshik replies scratching behind his head.  
“But can we have some us time now?” Hongbin asks  
  
Hongbin places his hand on Wonshik's cheek turning his head towards him, he tilts his head and pushes his lips against Wonshik's.  
He pushes him on bed, leaning above him “let’s continue where we stopped earlier” He whispers next to Wonshik's ear.  
Wonshik gets turned on by the way Hongbin is acting, he places both his hands on Hongbin's waist underneath his shirt and holds him tight “Yea let’s” and he pulls Hongbin on him, making him lie on Wonshik completely.  
Wonshik kisses him passionately, takes off his shirt, throws it on the ground and sits up with Hongbin on his lap.  
Hongbin doesn’t give Wonshik a chance as he quickly takes off his shirt and too throws it on the ground.  
He takes off his belt and unloosens his pants as he stands up to take it off.  
Wonshik too quickly takes off his pants and Hongbin pushes him back on bed.  
Leans over him to give a kiss.  
Wonshik who has his hands on Hongbin's waist feels how muscular he is, even though he’s so skinny and slim figures.

Hongbin gives a quick kiss, quickly stands up to grab the lube and squeezes out enough lube.  
He wants to use it on his own but changes his mind and uses it on Wonshik.  
Wonshik who’s surprised holds his wrists “Are you sure? I I’ve never done this”  
”Ahh me neither.. I never ‘received’ it.. but I want you to be the first to do it” he says with a faint smile.  
Wonshik nods at him and Hongbin turns around on his knees as Wonshik gets behind him.  
”Be careful” Hongbin says slightly worried.  
Wonshik doesn’t responds and holds on to his waist and he slowly enters Hongbin.

Hongbin who didn’t knew what it felt like feels a shiver of pain through his body. He pushes his face into the bed and holds on to the sheet very tightly as he moans “ah- Wonshik-ah.. care.. careful”  
Wonshik doesn’t responds and slowly goes back and forth.  
Hongbin slightly struggles and moans _~ah- didn’t expect it to feel like this, but I’m glad it’s Wonshik~_

Wonshik who leans forwards as he had troubles to control himself from coming already.  
He’s new to this feeling and he likes it way more than sex with a girl, it feels much better.  
While he’s leaned forwards he quickly gives a kiss on Hongbin's back as he straightens his posture again, holds onto Hongbin's waist again and starts going back and forth again.  
Hongbin once again pushes his face into the bed “Ah- Wonshik-ah, careful” he moans again out of pain.

After a minute or so Wonshik holds even tighter as he pushes harder and harder giving it his all.  
Hongbin struggles as he moans and bites his lips trying to hold it together.

When Wonshik is done he gets off of Hongbin, and lies next to him.  
Hongbin keeps his face buried in the bed as he feels embarrassed.  
”Sorry if I hurt you” Wonshik says casually.  
”Why didn’t you go slower when I said careful?” Hongbin asks while keeping his face covered.  
”I... I...” Wonshik stutters _~yea.. why didn’t I go slower? He clearly was in pain...~_ he thinks.

“I’m sorry” Wonshik says apologetic  
Hongbin gets up and the second he stands he almost falls, the pain is still there.  
Wonshik sits up and holds Hongbin “careful”  
Hongbin pushes his hands away and goes to the bathroom.

After about 5 minutes he comes out, Wonshik still lies on bed waiting for Hongbin to come out.  
Hongbin sits on the edge of the bed ”Do you love me enough to even try to be in a relationship?”  
Wonshik sits up and dumbfounded looks at Hongbin “I uh,,, I...” He let’s out a sign “I don’t know”  
”You have more feeling for Taekwoon, I know that but...” as Hongbin says that tears form in his eyes, he thought he would be okay doing this. Doing anything he could to help Wonshik get over Taekwoon.  
He thought he would be emotional stable enough to do it, but after the sex just now and how rough he was _~that wasn’t making love, that was pure for the sex, maybe... maybe I should just give up~_ Hongbin thinks

Wonshik goes and sit behind Hongbin and wraps his arms around him ”I’m sorry for hurting you, physical and emotional.. I didn’t mean to. I really do want to try and give us a chance”  
”Why” Hongbin asks still looking down  
”Because... Because you do love me, and want me, and you’re sweet, caring, handsome”  
With those words Hongbin wipes away his tears and sits straight  
”I really mean it, I want to try and give us a chance, because you’re you” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
”Okay” Hongbin says as he stands up to turn around, and sit on Wonshik's lap to give a kiss.  
  
After the kiss Wonshik turns his head away a bit and yawns.  
Hongbin laughs a bit “You must be tired, it’s already midnight, lets go and sleep”  
”Sounds like a plan” Wonshik says as he has trouble keeping his eyes open.  
They get up, quickly wash themselves, brush their teeth, Wonshik gives a kiss on Hongbin's cheek “I’m going to lie in bed”   
”Ahh sure, but don’t you need to use skincare?” Hongbin asks as he’s holding his own creme.   
”Tomorrow, now too tired” he answers as he leaved the bathroom, and dives into bed.  
Hongbin can laugh about it ~I hope his heart changes soon~ he thinks as he looks worried in the mirror.  
Once he’s done putting on his skincare he goes to bed too. Wonshik is already asleep  
 _~Heh as expected~_ he thinks, and gives a kiss on Wonshik's cheek “good night” he whispers

The next morning when Hongbin wakes up, he’s in bed alone.  
He quickly dresses himself and goes downstairs.  
Hakyeon is in the kitchen making a small portion of breakfast “ah morning Hongbin”  
”Morning” He looks around “where is everyone?”  
”Ah Sanghyuk is still in bed, Jaehwan is walking the dog, Wonshik and Taekwoon are away”  
”Wonshik and Taekwoon together?” he asks worried  
”Yes, they have a schedule together remember? They are also preparing for a LR comeback after our tour”  
”Ahh yea.. I forgot” he quietly says as he already goes to sit at the dining table.  
  
At that moment Jaehwan enters through the back door “Goooood morning sunshine”   
”Ah morning hyung” Hongbin replies.  
”Why the long face?” and Jaehwan sits next to Hongbin   
”Oh nothing just... just didn’t sleep well” Hongbin answers trying to cover up his real thought.  
”Well, we have no schedule, so you can always go back to bed” Jaehwan says cheerful  
“Oh no, I’m fine, just need some time waking up, have a coffee” Hongbin answers.  
Sanghyuk comes downstairs too   
”Timing, breakfast is done, I kept it simple for today though” Hakyeon tells them  
”That's fine” Jaehwan answers

While having breakfast they have some small talk.  
”Hyung, you want to come along today to the game hall? It was so much fun yesterday that we’re going again today” Sanghyuk says  
”Ah yea sure, got nothing better to do so” Hongbin answers  
”Great” Sanghyuk says happy

After breakfast Hakyeon lets them go and get dressed while he cleans up.  
When they’re done dressing they go to the Game hall.  
And Hakyeon goes the study room and write some lyrics he’s been working on.

Time passes quick and it’s already evening,  
Hakyeon is still working on his lyrics,   
Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk just finished in the gaming hall, and decided to go out and eat.  
Hongbin and Wonshik messaged a couple times, but Wonshik was so busy he barely replied.  
Once Taekwoon and Wonshik are done at the company they decide to grab a drink.

A couple glasses of wine further they start to get drunk.  
And decide to take the cab back home.  
When they walk inside they see no one, now knowing Hakyeon is in the study room.

Taekwoon grabs Wonshik's wrist and pushes him to the wall, leans against him resting his head on Wonshik's shoulder, facing towards his neck “One time” Taekwoon whispers as he places his hands on Wonshik's waist pulling up his shirt making Wonshik moan.  
”You drive me crazy” Taekwoon says as he pushes his lips against Wonshik's.  
Wonshik who still has a lot of feelings for Taekwoon wants this too badly. He wraps his arms around his broad shoulder and kisses him back ”one time” he whispers back.  
Taekwoon leads Wonshik upstairs, pushes open his bedroom room while kissing Wonshik.

He pushes him on to the bed and takes of his own shirt.  
Wonshik too takes of his shirt and Taekwoon leans in over him again, unloosening his pants and pulls it off. After that he right away takes off his own pants.  
Before he lean over Wonshik again he quickly grabs the lube and places is on bed.  
Taekwoon kisses Wonshik and softly kisses his neck, giving a small hickey and he slowly starts going down as he kisses, taking a moment to appreciate his body. He slowly goes over his perfect formed abs kissing every inch of it.

When he goes down further he grabs his dick and starts sucking him, he licks teasing in between.  
Wonshik who hold onto the bed sheet is struggling out of sensation.  
“Taekwoon-ah” he moans sensational, he grabs Taekwoon's arm and he comes.  
Taekwoon swallows and leans over to Wonshik to kiss him.  
He grabs the lube squeezes it out and uses it, Taekwoon kisses Wonshik passionately and Wonshik turns around on his hand and knees, Taekwoon slowly pushes his dick inside.

In the meantime Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk come home.  
”Heyy, Taekwoon and Wonshik are home too” Sanghyuk says noticing their shoes.  
Hongbin goes into the living room seeing no one _~hmm weird~_ he thinks.  
Then Hakyeon walks into the room “Oh hey guys, how was your day?”  
”Lot’s of fun, and yours?” Jaehwan asks  
”Where are Taekwoon and Wonshik?” Hongbin asks  
”Uh, not home?” Hakyeon answers confused   
”Oh.. we saw their shoes in the hallway”

“I didn’t notice them getting home”  
They all look somewhat confused.  
”Maybe they went upstairs to continue working?” Sanghyuk says  
”Nooo, if they continued working they would stay at the company” Hakyeon says doubting  
Hongbin and Hakyeon walk upstairs as they hear something.

They walk to Taekwoon's room, Hakyeon pushes down the door handle, opens the door.  
And they find Taekwoon and Wonshik having sex.  
Taekwoon and Wonshik don’t notice the door is open and Hakyeon and Hongbin are watching since they’re so in the moment.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Hakyeon says loud.

Taekwoon and Wonshik are shocked by the sudden loud voice of Hakyeon and Taekwoon gets off of Wonshik.  
”I .. ah... I can explain” Taekwoon says as he gets up, and trips.  
”They’re drunk” Jaehwan says who stand behing Hakyeon  
”I don’t care if they’re drunk or not” Hongbin says angry and he storms in the room, quickly grabs Wonshiks clothes, grabs wrist and pulls him out of the room.  
“We need to talk NOW” Hakyeon says as he enters the room and closes the door.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are alone in the hallway “oh oh... this is not good” Jaehwan says

  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

Next chapter: Hakyeon has a good word with Taekwoon. Hongbin talks with Wonshik, and things take a different turn

 


	2. A different turn.

When Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk come home, they see Taekwoon and Wonshik shoes.  
When Hongbin walks into the living room, he doesn’t see either of them, and Hakyeon walks into the room “oh hey guys, how was your day?”   
”Lot’s of fun, and yours?” Jaehwan asks  
”Where are Taekwoon and Wonshik?” Hongbin asks  
”Uh, not home?” Hakyeon answers confused   
”Oh.. we saw their shoes in the hallway”  
“I didn’t notice them getting home”  
  
They all look somewhat confused.  
And they go upstairs to look for Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
As they hear something they walk to Taekwoon's room, Hakyeon pushes down the door handle, opens the door.  
And they find Taekwoon and Wonshik having sex.  
Taekwoon and Wonshik don’t notice the door is open and  Hakyeon and Hongbin watching since they’re so in the moment.  
“WHAT IS GOING ON?” Hakyeon says loud.  
  
Taekwoon and Wonshik are startled  by the sudden loud voice of Hakyeon and Taekwoon gets off of Wonshik.  
”I .. ah... I can explain” Taekwoon says as he gets up, and trips  
”They’re drunk” Jaehwan says who stand behing Hakyeon  
”I don’t care if they’re drunk or not” Hongbin says angry and he storms in the room, quickly grabs Wonshik's clothes, grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the room.  
“We need to talk NOW” Hakyeon says as he enters the room and closes the door.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are alone in the hallway “Oh oh... this is not good” Jaehwan says

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk decide to go to Sanghyuk his room to talk about the situation  
”Hyung, isn’t there something we can do? I mean like this it’s going to be chaos again”  
”The chaos didn’t stop, it only eased down for a short while because we were too busy” Jaehwan says scratching behind his head “but I think they can figure it out themselves, no need for us to interfere”  
”Well.. yea.. true” Sanghyuk says hesitant.  
“Ehh, head up, don’t worry, we know how they are, they’re probably more mature than us hehe” Jaehwan says smiling and goofing.  
“Hyung?” Sanghyuk says hesitant.  
”What?” Jaehwan asks casually.  
Jaehwan eyes widen _~wha....what?~_  
Sanghyuk is holding his shoulders firmly, eyes closed, with his lips pressed against Jaehwan's.  
He leads Jaehwan to bed pushes him on to bed, before he leans in he takes of his shirt and throws it on the floor.

He sits on Jaehwan's lap and takes off his shirt, throws it on the ground too. He pushes him on the bad, pinning his shoulder down.  
Jaehwan who’s shocked by the situation doesn’t know what to do, though he doesn’t mind it, Sanghyuk is a handsome looking man, with a lot of charisma, strong face features and is in Jaehwan's eyes sexy.  
Sanghyuk thinks the same about Jaehwan, he find him attractive and have been trying to find a way to get in a sensational moment for a while now.  
Sanghyuk too just like Hongbin isn’t new to male x male sexual relationships and knows very well to turn on Jaehwan.  
He smoothly pulls of Jaehwan's belt and right away unloosens his pants.  
He stands up taking of both their pants, and leans over Jaehwan again, pushing his pelvis against Jaehwan's.  
He caresses his body from his hip up to his neck, Jaehwan hollows his back and tilts his head backwards out of sensation “Sanghyuk-ah” he moans  
”Say my name again” Sanghyuk whispers next to his ear giving a soft kiss in his neck  
”Ahh- Sanhgyuk” He moans again making Sanghyuk go crazy.  
Sanghyuk leans over to his nightstand, pulls open the drawer and grabs the lube.  
As he’s leaning over Jaehwan sees Sanghyuk's well build body well, how broad and muscular he is _~when did he became this muscular?~_ he thinks as he gets turned on by Sanhyuk's body.

Sanghyuk grabs the lube and leans back to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan places his hands on Sanghyuk's jaw and goes in for a kiss.  
Sanghyuk is pleasant surprised since he has a strong feeling this is Jaehwan's first time.  
Jaehwan who isn’t slightly nervous even tho it is his first time is sucked in this sensational moment, enjoying Sanghyuk's body and actions. He’s happy and relieved his first time will be with Sanghyuk as Sanghyuk is a sweet, caring and careful person.  
Jaehwan wraps his arms around Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk goes in for a passionate kiss, he softly bites his lip before he pushes his tongue inside Jaehwan, ~such a soft warm feeling~ Jaehwan thinks as he enjoys it.

Sanghyuk lifts Jaehwan legs and hips up, grabs the lube and makes sure to use enough.  
He leans over to Jaehwan to give another hot kiss, Jaehwan places his hand through Sanghyuk's hair and Sanghyuk softly and carefully pushes his dick inside.  
To Jaehwan's surprise it doesn’t hurt _~but then again he is trying to be extra careful~_ Jaehwan thinks.  
He closes his eyes and kisses Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk tries to be careful with how hard he pushes, though he doesn’t want to hold in and just fuck him hard since he’s very turned on how sexy Jaehwan is, and how open he is for what Sanghyuk all does.

Slowly he goes harder and deeper “ahh Sanghyuk” he moans as he firmly holds on to Sanghyuk's broad shoulder, pushing his nails in his back.  
”Ahh don.. don’t call my name now like that” Sanghyuk says with a low voice trying to hold in  
“Why?” Jaehwan is confused  
”Because you drive me crazy now” Sanghyuk answers as he gives a kiss.

Jaehwan wraps his arms around his neck making it he cant go back for a sec “It’s okay” he whispers.  
Sanghyuk looks at Jaehwan, and sees an at ease hyung, making him sure enough he can go a bit more rough.  
He hold onto Jaehwan's shoulders, placing a soft kiss in his cheek and starts going faster.  
Jaehwan again moans “Sangyuk-ah”  
Sanghyuk pushes his face in Jaehwan's neck out of sensation “you drive me insane” he moans.

He sits up, holds his waist and gives it his all, just before he comes he pulls out and comes over Jaehwan's pelvis.  
Fully covered in sweat he lies on Jaehwan, placing a kiss on his cheek “sorry if I hurt you” he says while being out of breath  
”no~ no.. it felt... good” Jaehwan says as he wraps his arms around his dongsaeng, caressing his back and his hair.

In the meantime, Hakyeon is yelling at Taekwoon being in tears. Taekwoon sits on bed looking down while Hakyeon is standing.  
”WHY... why did.. why?” Hakyeon asks  
”I’m sorry.. I just... I don’t know..” Taekwoon answers.  
”Now be honest, do you want me, or Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks serious.  
“You! I want you.. I... I was just curious for Wonshik” Taekwoon answers ashamed.  
”If you do it one more time, I will break up with you!” Hakyeon threatens  
  
Taekwoon looks shocked at Hakyeon, he stands up and gives him a hug “No.. no! I don’t want to loose you, I’m.. I’m so sorry” and Taekwoon gets tears in his eyes “I love you, I really do and I’m really sorry.. don’t... don’t leave me” Taekwoon says panicked.  
”Okay okay, easy.. shit you’re really drunk. I said next time, this is the last chance I give you” Hakyeon says somewhat more calm.  
Taekwoon wipes away his tears and kisses Hakyeon “thank you, again I’m so sorry, I love you”  
”I love you too” Hakyeon responds as he gives a kiss back.

Hongbin too is angry at Wonshik, Wonshik too sits on bed, and Hongbin is standing in front of him.  
“I thou... I though you wanted to give us a serious chance?” Hongbin is emotional and has trouble confronting Wonshik, he knows he has more to lose than Wonshik in this relationship.  
“I do.. I really do, it’s just that..” Wonshik stutters.  
”Just what?” Hongbin's tears start rolling over his cheek while he bites his lip to not break down.  
“We were done with work, grabbed a drink and when we came home we saw no one in the living room. Taekwoon pushed me against the wall and said ‘one time’ as he kissed me, and ... I .. I”  
”You couldn’t push him away because of your feelings for him?” Hongbin finishes the sentence.  
”Yea exactly” Wonshik is looking down.  
  
Wonshik clearly feels guilty, as he does want to get over Taekwoon and let him have a quiet relationship with Hakyeon.  
And he wants to give Hongbin a chance, especially since through the last period spending a lot of time with Hongbin, he started t look different at him.  
“I’m sorry” Wonshik says.  
Hongbin sits on bed too “It’s okay it’s not your fault but... please don’t do it again, I can’t take much of this”  
Wonshik looks up at Hongbin and sees the tears in his eyes. He wipes them away and holds on to his chin “I’m really sorry, please forgive me” and he gives a kiss.  
Hongbin who is weak for Wonshik allows it, as he’s being pushes onto the bed.

He wraps his arms around Wonshik's broad back and Wonshik places one hand on Hongbin's head, caressing it a little bit while he gives a passionate kiss, sensational pushes his tongue inside.  
 _~This feels so different than last time.. much better and loving~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Hongbin does slightly doubt if it’s really him he’s passionate about, or because it’s of what just happened with Taekwoon., he shrugs it off _~I shouldn’t be this suspicious and trust him a little bit more~_ he thinks.

Sucked in to the sensational moment, Wonshik goes a bit up and looks at Hongbin “Thank you for not giving up” and he goes back for a hot kiss. He then kisses his neck and slowly starts going down but fast enough for Hongbin to be unable to stop him.  
Hongbin gets excited as he has an idea of what Wonshik is about to do.  
This is the first time for Wonshik to do this, Wonshik takes of Hongbin's pants real quickly, grabs his dick and slowly starts sucking,

He starts at the head of it and slowly goes deeper with every time he goes up and down.  
 _~Ahh shit, didn’t expect him to be this good~_ Hongbin thinks as he grabs his shoulder and holds it firmly making deep marks appear in his shoulder.  
 _~He is trying to make up tho~_ Hongbin quickly thinks as he giggles shortly between the sensational moment.  
Wonshik who started slightly nervous is now nowhere near nervous as he starts teasing more, licks in between uses his hand to masturbate him a bit.  
 _~Maybe it’s because Wonshik is still pretty drunk, he’s doing everything very smoothly~_ Hongbin thinks

As Hongbin is about to struggle more Wonshik stops, and grabs the lube.  
Before he can push out the lube Hongbin stops him “No”  
”what.. why not?”  
”Finish what you did, and you can go on me”  
Wonshik looks at him dumbfounded “but what if I hurt you again?”  
”I trust you you won’t” he says with a sweet smile

Wonshik nods and finishes it, Hongbin holds on to the sheet and Wonshik's shoulder very tight his nails pushing in his skin making more marks and as he is about to come he pushed Wonshik away softly making sure he won’t come in his mouth.   
He quickly grabs some breath sits up, grabs the lube and uses it on Wonshik's dick.  
Wonshik pushes him back on his back, leans in, gives a kiss and softly pushes his dick inside.  
He’s way more careful than before, making it for Hongbin way more enjoyable and sensational.  
Hongbin places his hands on Wonshik's abs, taking a moment to enjoys his body again.  
Wonshik slowly goes harder “Ahh Wonshik-ah” He moans sensational.  
Wonshik leans forward resting his head on Hongbin's shoulder “You make me crazy” he says as he softly bites his neck, making Hongbin hollows his back “Ahh Wonshik” He moans once again.

Wonshik groans as he sits up again, holds onto his hips, and carefully pushes deeper. He monitors Hongbin's face carefully making sure he doesn’t hurt him again.  
”it’s fine, don’t hold back” Hongbin ensures him, he knows from this point on it won’t hurt anymore.  
Seeing Hongbin is secure and smiles so sweet at Wonshik, he nods and leans in for a short french kiss, goes back and gives it his all. He still keeps an eye out to watch if Hongbin isn’t in pain.

After a short time Wonshik is about to come, but pulls out in time.  
Hongbin sits up to give Wonshik a kiss, pushes him on his back and lies on top of him.  
”Told you I trust you it wont hurt again” Hongbin says smiling.  
Wonshik who has to laugh because of it hugs Hongbin “Thank you for trusting me”  
”Thank you for the love” Hongbin answers

Wonshik looks at Hongbin _~love...~_ he thinks, and he looks back to the ceiling _~I still love Taekwoon, but... This felt so nice and hugging now feels... warm~_  
Wonshik stops thinking about it too much, hugs Hongbin tight and gives him a kiss on the cheek as he enjoys this moment.  
Hongbin too enjoys it, he leans up again “Want to take a shower and go to sleep? It’s already late”  
“sounds like a plan” Wonshik answer and they get up to go to the shower.

In the shower they tease each other a bit and Wonshik pushes Hongbin against the wall “This might be the alcohol talking but..”  
Hongbin looks at Wonshik, not knowing what to expect since.. well it’s Wonshik, and he’s drunk.  
“But what?” Hongbin asks hesitant  
Wonshik has his head leaning on Hongbin's shoulder “but i think...” he stops for a moment to hesitate and he lets out a sign “I think I’m starting to love you”  
Hongbin's eyes wider ~Love~ he repeats in his head, he shakes his head for a sec _~nah, this is probably the alcohol talking, Wonshik wouldn’t say that this quickly~_  
To make it not suspicious he grabs Wonshik's chin gives a kiss “I love you too”.  
Though he does really mean it.  
Wonshik smiles at Hongbin and gives a kiss back, followed by a french kiss.  
After the shower Wonshik right away goes to bed and falls asleep.  
 _~hehe, Wonshik and alcohol, funny combination~_ and he lies in bed too leaning against Wonshik.

  
~To be continued~  
next chapter: Wonshik and Taekwoon both wake up remembering what happened the day before.  
And decide to have a talk with each other in private.


	3. A complication.

The next day Wonshik wakes up, having a massive headache.  
Hongbin is still sleeping and Wonshik just gets out off bed to go downstairs.  
As he comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen he sees Taekwoon making breakfast.  
He quietly walks backwards “Morning” Hakyeon says passing him.  
Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik “Morning”  
”Ahh yea morning” Wonshik awkwardly responds,

Hakyeon places his hands on Wonshik's shoulders “sit down, breakfast is almost ready”  
And he pushes Wonshik to the dining table.  
Just as Wonshik sits down Jaehwan and Sanghyuk come downstairs together having a laughter.  
”You guys are happy for this time of the day” Hakyeon says smiling at them.  
“Ah yea haha seems so” and they sit down.  
”I’ll go wake Hongbin” Wonshik says as he quickly leaves.

Hakyeon goes to Taekwoon “You okay?” he whispers so Jaehwan and Sanghyuk don’t hear it.  
”Yea fine, can you put this on the table” Taekwoon says giving a plate.  
Hakyeon lets out a sign, but does what Taekwoon asks him to.

Upstairs Wonshik sits on the edge of bed “Hongbin-ah, wake up, breakfast is ready”  
Hongbin right away opens his eyes and sits up. Still with a sleepy face, eyes half pinched closed he looks at Wonshik, he wraps his arms around his waist making him lie half on Wonshik's lap.  
He mumbles a bit as he buries his face in Wonshik's stomach “haha stop it that tickles”  
Hongbin looks up, pushes him on bed and lies on top of him “Just a minute, just a minute I want to stay like this”  
Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin “sure” and places a kiss on his head.

A couple seconds later Jaehwan screams their names.  
”We really need to go downstairs” Wonshik says as he pushes Hongbin off of him  
”Fiiine I’ll get up” Hongbin says annoyed.  
And they go downstairs.

Breakfast is going pretty normal, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are being loud.  
Hakyeon listens carefully to everything they say.  
Taekwoon is quietly eating,  
Hongbin is being sarcastic on everything they say.  
Wonshik is laughing at their behavior.

Taekwoon grabs his phone and messages Wonshik.  
Wonshik looks at his phone “Can we talk after breakfast?”  
”We need to go to the company later remember, we can talk there” Wonshik replies  
A short while later every one finishes breakfast.

Wonshik goes up to take a shower, Taekwoon too gets ready to go.  
The other members are in the living room relaxing and having a chat.  
Wonshik first comes downstairs  
“You look well dressed, what are you up to?” Jaehwan asks  
“Oh we need to go to the company”  
”We?” Hongbin repeats  
”We” Taekwoon answers as he comes downstairs  
”See you guys later” Wonshik says and they go to the hallway.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin get up and follows them “Want us to come along?.. you know..” Hakyeon says not so subtle.  
“No, no need to, Wonshik and I also want to have a talk” Taekwoon replies  
”Ahh yea okay” Hakyeon answers.

Taekwoon and Wonshik leave the house to go to the company.  
“Do you trust it?” Hongbin asks  
“No” Hakyeon answers  
“Trust issues” Jaehwan teases behind them  
“Really how often can you sneak up people, find out everything and make inappropriate jokes?” Hongbin says as he punches Jaehwan's shoulder  
“hehe sorry sorry, it’s just too easy” Jaehwan laughs  
“If you guys don’t trust them why not follow them?” Sanghyuk says  
“No, they’ll notice and probably go in Wonshik's studio, so it won’t matter” Hakyeon answers  
Hongbin jumps on the sofa letting out a sign, he leans his head back looking at the ceiling _~I want to trust you Wonshik~_ he thinks

About 15 minutes later Taekwoon and Wonshik arrive at the company, and right away go to the studio.  
They both take place behind the computer,  
“Before we start I think it’s a good idea to talk” Taekwoon says  
“Yea I agree” Wonshik answers  
“So yesterday” Taekwoon says with a fake smile  
“Yea yesterday... yesterday was...” Wonshik stutters  
“Weird!” Taekwoon finishes the sentence  
“It really was” Wonshik says as he scratches behind his head, he looks at Taekwoon “But... What is it you want? Me or Hakyeon? Cause a while ago you seemed so sure with Hakyeon, but why make out with me?” Wonshik asks serious.  
“I don’t know, I... I love Hakyeon but... I’m longing for you as well, that’s why I thought ‘if we can do it one time then..’ but yea”  
“Then what” Wonshik asks.  
“I don’t know, maybe then I stop longing for you, you can get over me and go to Hongbin and...”  
Wonshik interrupts him “Why do you think that us having sex would make you stop longing for me and me stop liking you and start liking Hongbin? I mean that logic is .. nowhere”  
“You... You’re right.. I’m just being selfish and really want to have sex with you, to be honest, when you told us you’re giving Hongbin a chance, I got jealous”  
“Don’t.. You have Hakyeon, you chose to be with Hakyeon, then leave me alone.. it’s already hard enough to get over you” Wonshik is slightly frustrated, but mainly sad.  
Taekwoon shrugs his head “I’m sorry” he says as he leans in to kiss Wonshik  
Wonshik pushes him away “I... I can’t I promised Hongbin”  
“So did I” Taekwoon answers as he again leans towards Wonshik giving him a kiss.

Wonshik who has no self control towards Taekwoon gives in “one time” he says  
“One time, promised” and Taekwoon pulls Wonshik out the chair, when they stand Wonshik right away takes off his shirt _~unf, so sexy, such a nice body~_ Taekwoon thinks as he leans towards Wonshik, pushing him against the wall and kisses his neck.  
Wonshik lets out a moan, and holds on to Taekwoon's broad shoulder.  
He tilts his head away and lets Taekwoon kiss him in his neck.

Taekwoon starts making a hickey.  
”No.. no hickey.. If Hongbin sees”  
Taekwoon glares at Wonshik “Do you love him?”  
”I .. ah .. I ... no.. ” Wonshik says answers hesitating  
”Seems like you do tho” Taekwoon answers and he wants to create distance.  
Wonshik holds on to him, pulls him to him and places his head on his shoulder.  
“I don’t know if i ‘love’ him, but i do care about him I don’t want to hurt him” Wonshik tells him  
Taekwoon smiles a bit, lets out a sign “oh Wonshik... though I’m nothing better than you” he says as he grabs his chin, pulls it up and gives a kiss.  
He takes off his own shirt, he pushes his body against Wonshik's and their bare upper bodies touch each other.  
Taekwoon unloosens Wonshik's pants and takes it off, he then takes off his own pants.  
“Do you..” Wonshik want to ask  
”have lube? yess” Taekwoon interrupts as he grabs it out his bag along with a condom.

He puts on the condom and squeezes out the lube, uses it on his dick, he grabs Wonshik, pulls him up while pushing him against the wall.  
And right away carefully pushes his dick inside Wonshik.  
Wonshik has his arms around Taekwoon's shoulders “Ahh- this... this feels so good” he says as he rests his head on Taekwoon's broad shoulder.  
Taekwoon let’s out a moan “agreed”  
He softly goes deeper, Wonshik lets out another moan of sensation “ahh Taekwoon-ah”  
Taekwoon too moans “You drive me insane” he says breathing in Wonshik neck, followed by a kiss that turns into making a hickey.  
Wonshik doesn’t even notices it, he’s feeling the sensation Taekwoon does in his neck but doesn’t realize he’s placing a hickey.  
Because Taekwoon places he hickey he gets turned on even more, that with Wonshik is moaning and struggling to keep a normal posture he’s having a hard time to control himself.

He stops for a second to catch some breath “I.. I don’t want it to be over this quick” he rests his head in Wonshik's neck “but it’s just so good”.  
And he holds onto Wonshik again going back and forth again.   
Wonshik tilts his head back “Ahh Taekwoon-ah yess-”  
“Ahh fck... yes” Taekwoon groans as he holds on even tighter and gives it his all, making him to come.

Still holding Wonshik up against the wall, Wonshik with his arms and legs wrapped around Taekwoon they both breath heavy.  
Taekwoon gives a couple kisses in his neck, pulls out his dick and puts Wonshik down.  
He takes off the condom and throws it away, he turns around and kisses Wonshik again.  
”We should keep it at one time though” Wonshik says as he breathes in and out heavy “you should ... you should stay with Hakyeon, I know you don’t love me”  
Taekwoon hugs Wonshik “I’m sorry ... I ..”  
Wonshik grabs Taekwoon's shoulders “It’s fine really” he says with a smile “though we should really do some work now and go back on time”  
”Hehe you’re right” Taekwoon says with a smile back, and they sit down to continue their work.

In the meantime at home Hakyeon and Hongbin both regularly message Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
”Uugh, why won’t he reply?” Hongbin says annoyed  
“It’s not new for them to not reply, it’s just annoying now because of the situation” Hakyeon calmly replies  
“I’m going to walk butt” (butt = Wonshik’s dog)  
“I’ll go with you” Hakyeon jumps off the sofa and goes with Hongbin.  
”You okay?” Hakyeon asks  
“Yea.. yea doing fine and you?” Hongbin asks back  
“Can’t complain... ey Hongbin... try to trust Wonshik a bit.. he’s really trying” Hakyeon tries to reassure Hongbin  
”Yea.. really seemed like that yesterday” Hongbin says sarcastic  
“Hehe yea I know, but they were drunk and he’s soft for Taekwoon and..” Hakyeon says  
Hongbin interrupts him “How can you be so calm under this? I mean it was your guy that had sex with Wonshik”  
“I know, but what do I need to do? We talked, he said sorry. I gave a last warning, to be honest. I can’t do more now and if he doesn’t want to be with me... who am I to stop him?”  
”Wow... wish I could think like that” Hongbin is surprised  
”That I’m thinking this easy doesn’t mean I’m not hurt and I want to check everything he does” Hakyeon says somewhat sad.  
Hakyeon gives a tap on Hongbin's shoulder “let us not worry too much, we’ll be fine, they’ll be fine... things will be fine”  
”yea let’s hope so” Hongbin replies.  
And they continue walking the dog.

A couple hours later Taekwoon and Wonshik grab their stuff to go home “We did a lot today, we can take the rest of the week off” Wonshik says  
“Ahh good” Taekwoon replies and he looks up at Wonshik “oh oh...”  
“What oh oh?” Wonshik asks worried  
“I... I might have created a hickey...” Taekwoon answers carefully  
“YOU WHAT?” Wonshik quickly looks in the mirror “that’s definitely you, Hongbin didn’t place that one” Wonshik says annoyed  
“Hehe sorry, we do gotta come up with an excuse tho...” Taekwoon chuckles.  
Wonshik let’s out a sign “I’ll come up with something, though I don’t like lying to them”  
“Like you honestly want to tell them?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Oh hell no, I don’t want you two to break up over this, and I don’t want to lose Hongbin to this” Wonshik answers.  
“Though you wouldn’t mind it if I’d break up with Hakyeon and come to you?” Taekwoon asks  
“That... that... that’s mean! And beside I know your feelings so” Wonshik stutters  
“Sorry, shouldn’t joke about it” Taekwoon apologizes  
“Yea, you shouldn’t” Wonshik says as he punches Taekwoon.  
“Heh” Taekwoon let’s out  
“Heh what?” Wonshik looks at him  
“We really did become more relaxed with each other after having sex...” Taekwoon laughs  
Wonshik looks dumbfounded at Taekwoon “damn.. you’re right”

They continue having a small talk and go back to the dorm,  
When they enter the dorm two excited heads turn around “you guys are back!!”  
“Yess, and we’re done for the week” Wonshik replies  
“Ah good to hear” Hakyeon says as he stands up and goes to Taekwoon to give a hug and kiss.  
“Who’s hungry? Let’s order some food” Hakyeon then says  
Hongbin too gets up to walk to Wonshik, he gives a hug as he leans in to give a kiss he notices the hickey in Wonshik's neck.  
“What happened?” Hongbin asks looking at the hickey  
Hakyeon turn his head to them, right away noticing the hickey and places his hand in front of his mouth in shock.  
Taekwoon and Wonshik look at each other  
“We uuh... we...” They both stutter

  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

Next Chapter: Taekwoon and Wonshik have some explaining to do.  
But it doesn’t end as you think it will


	4. Is this the end?

Taekwoon and Hakyeon have been ‘working’ again all day in the company.  
They really did do a lot and decided to not work the rest of the week, so they can spend some time with Hakyeon and Hongbin.

When they get home, and walk into the living room two excited heads turn around “you guys are back!!”  
“Yess, and we’re done for the week” Wonshik replies  
“Ah good to hear” Hakyeon says as he stands up, and goes to Taekwoon to give a hug and kiss.  
“Who’s hungry? Let’s order some food” Hakyeon then says  
Hongbin too gets up to walk to Wonshik, he gives a hug, as he leans in to give a kiss he notices the hickey in Wonshik's neck.  
“What happened?” he asks looking at the hickey  
Hakyeon turn his head to them, right away noticing the hickey, and places his hand in front of his mouth in shock.  
Taekwoon and Wonshik look at each other  
“We uuh... we...” Wonshik stutters

Taekwoon makes a fist ”I tried to make a move on him again, he tried to push me away. but I was stronger, only after he yelled at me I stopped”  
All three look at Taekwoon “So.. nothing happened?” Hongbin asks  
“Nothing happened, Wonshik didn’t want to..” Taekwoon answers.  
Hakyeon is sad to hear Taekwoon was the one making a move again “We need to talk” and he goes up with a following Taekwoon.  
Wonshik grabs Hongbin's hands “We too need to talk” he says looking very serious and they too go upstairs.  
Upstairs Hakyeon is angry at Taekwoon “you promised me! You promised you wouldn’t do it again... why ... why ...” and he gives a punch on Taekwoon's chest “We’re done” he then says.  
Taekwoon looks up “I.. ah.. no! I...”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this” and Hakyeon leaves the room, leaving Taekwoon behind who drops on bed.

Wonshik and Hongbin are in the bedroom too.  
“Why did you wanted to talk?” Hongbin asks  
“Because we weren’t completely honest, and I know Taekwoon is getting all the blame now, which isn’t fair”  
Hongbin looks up at Wonshik, and has about an idea of that he’s going to say  
“We... He... ahh... Yes he made the move first... but no I couldn’t stop him, or say no to him... I... I’m sorry” Wonshik says as he has his hands in fists _~I’m so going to regret telling him this~_  
Hongbin too gives him a punch on the chest “You basterd... You promised... and ...”  
Tears form in his eyes “I’m sorry... I can’t.. let's not try anymore” and Hongbin too leaves the room.

Hakyeon and Hongbin see each other in the hallway “Did Taekwoon tell you everything?”  
”Uhh... I don’t know... do you?” Hakyeon asks  
”Let’s talk for a minute” Hongbin says and they go to Hakyeon's room  
“Wonshik told me they weren’t completely honest, Taekwoon did make the first move, but Wonshik couldn’t say no to him...” Hongbin tells him  
”So... they...” Hakyeon can’t get himself to say it  
”They had sex .. yea” Hongbin finishes.  
Hakyeon sits down, places his elbows on his knees and hands in his face.  
”I... I also step away from Taekwoon” Hakyeon says with tears in his eyes, and a broken heart  
“So did I” Hongbin says.

Jaehwan who was eavesdropping again walks into the room  
“Don’t be to hard on yourselves, I think they both do really care about you two, Taekwoon for sure loves you Hakyeon and I think Wonshik too started to have feeling for you Hongbin, I mean. they’re both still sitting in their room crying.. they just had a lot unresolved feelings for each other and Wonshik is just really weak for Taekwoon. Though that’s no excuse if they love and promised you guys”  
“Exactly, but still it sucks” Hongbin says as he kick the table  
“Take some distance from them, let them feel the consequences” Jaehwan says  
“But...” Hakyeon whines  
”No but... You want things to have a good ending? Then let them feel what you guys feel!” Jaehwan explains  
“You’re right hyung” Hongbin says and gives a hug  
”No problem, I’m going to order some food, we still need to eat remember” Jaehwan says  
”Yea sounds like a plan” Hakyeon says halfhearted  
They go downstairs and order some food.

Upstairs Taekwoon stands up and goes to Wonshik room, he knocks the door.  
Wonshik looks up “ah hyung” and he stands up.  
“You okay?” Taekwoon asks  
“Yea I’m... I’m fine..” Wonshik answers.  
"You told Hongbin the truth didn’t you?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea, when I saw how Hakyeon reacted because you took the blame. I couldn’t let you get all the beating and just had to tell the truth, Hongbin probably already told Hakyeon” Wonshik answers.  
“Yea I think so too... I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have done it...” Taekwoon apologizes.  
“No point in regretting it now, what’s done it done, we can only try and make up with them from here on.” Wonshik replies.  
“Heh, you’re right, my smart dongsaeng” and he places his hand on Wonshik's head patting him.  
“Funny... It doesn’t do anything with me anymore” Wonshik says  
“Good! Also maybe because you’re heart broken and sad Hongbin left you?” Taekwoon asks  
”Yea.. could be...” Wonshik.  
"Want to go downstairs?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea... let’s try and face them” Wonshik replies.  
And they go downstairs.

Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyk are on the sofa watching tv.  
“Mind if we join?” Taekwoon asks carefully  
“Of course not.. why would we?” Jaehwan answers.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin are sitting next to each other, not saying a word to Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
Wonshik goes and sit between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon sits on the other side of Jaehwan, both far away from Hakyeon and Hongbin.

They ordered Jajangmyeon for everyone and quietly all ate it.  
The rest of the evening they pretty much spend watching tv.  
Wonshik walked butt in between, and the evening passes by quietly, Taekwoon and Wonshik both don’t dare to say anything.  
“I’m going to bed” Jaehwan says.  
“You know, sounds like a good plan hyung” Sanghyuk says  
And they both stand up to go upstairs.

Wonshik awkward looks left to Taekwoon. To the right to Hongbin, he stands up “I’m going to my room, work a little” and takes off.  
Taekwoon who also feels a bit uncomfortable stands up “I’m going to take a shower”  
As Hongbin and Hakyeon are left behind they both let out a sign “well... that was not awkward at all” Hakyeon says scratching behind his head.  
“This sucks... this whole situation, and with a couple days we need to get back to work and prepare for the tour that’s up in a month” Hongbin mentions.  
“Yea, things need to ease down before the tour...” Hakyeon answers  
“But how... I mean... we don’t want to lose them, but we want them to feel it... but we also suffer from it” Hongbin replies.  
”We suffer from it more than they do... I mean we got cheated on” Hakyeon says, leaning in to Hongbin “what if... ”  
“what if?” Hongbin asks innocent  
“What if we cheat on them” Hakyeon continues as he leans in more  
Hongbin stands op “NO! .. I ... no... Let’s not be like them, this situation is already fucked up as it is..”  
“Sorry, yea you’re right, I ... I just...” Hakyeon stutters  
“You want payback and feel what they did?” Hongbin asks  
“Yea... I ... I guess” Hakyeon answers.  
“We won’t be able to feel what they feel, cause we don’t have feeling each other that way” Hongbin mentions  
“Heh, Hongbin-ah, when did you become this wise?” Hakyeon teases  
”Ehh hyung, don’t be like this” Hongbin answers.  
”Hehe, at least we can still have a good laugh” Hakyeon says smiling  
“True true, thank god... anyways, I’m going to bed too” Hongbin tells him  
”Sounds like a plan, me too” Hakyeon answers.  
And they go upstairs, see Wonshik in come out of his room, he awkwardly looks at them and backwards goes back into his room.

Hakyeon and Hongbin both go to their room, Wonshik sticks his head out his room to see if they’re still there.  
Seeing the hallway empty he leaves his room, and goes to Jaehwan's room.  
When he opens it and looks into the room he finds Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk.  
”Whatte...” Wonshik is surprised the way he finds them.

A little earlier when Jaehwan and Sanghyuk went upstairs.  
Jaehwan pulls Sanghyuk by the hand ”come with me”  
He opens his door, and pulls Sanghyuk inside “what’s up hyu..”  
He can’t finish his sentence as Jaehwan pushes his lips against Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk right away wraps his arms around Jaehwan's waist and gives a french kiss back.  
”I.. think... I... I...” Jaehwan stutters.  
”Yea me too” Sanghyuk replies as he lift Jaehwan up and pushes him against the wall.  
With his lower body he keeps Jaehwan pinned against the wall, Jaehwan has his legs wrapped around Sanghyuk's waist and Sanghyuk is taking of Jaehwan's shirt.  
Once his shirt is off, Jaehwan takes of Sanghyuk's shirt.  
Sanghyuk brings Jaehwan to the bed and softly places him.  
Before he leans in he takes off his own pants.  
Seeing Sanghyuk does that, Jaehwan does so too quickly pulling off his pants.

Sanghyuk leans over Jaehwan, placing his hands on his shoulders “I like you” He says as he leans in for a kiss.  
Jaehwan wraps his arms around Sanghyuk “I like you too” and he pushes Sanghyuk on his back, he leans over to the night stand and grabs the lube.  
He uses it on Sanghyuk's dick, and he carefully sits on him making Sanghyuk's dick enter him.  
Sanghyuk holds Jaehwan's waist tightly, and Jaehwan is holding tight onto Sanghyuk's arms as he slowly goes down further, making Sanghyuk's dick go deeper. Sanghyuk is moaning out of sensation.  
Jaehwan tilts his head backwards and hollows his back, he firmly squeezes Sanghyuk's arms as he too lets out a sensational moan.  
When Jaehwan sits completely on Sanghyuk he slowly goes up and down.  
Sanghyuk sit up for a moment, he hold onto Jaehwan's back tight and kisses his neck. Jaehwan who wraps his arms around Sanghyuk's broad shoulders has his head tilted back giving Sanghyuk the space to let him kiss his neck and Sanghyuk places a hickey which makes Jaehwan moan sensational again.

Sanghyuk who goes insane by Jaehwan's sensational moans lies on his back again, holding onto Jaehwan's hips to go back and forth harder and deeper.  
Just as they are about to go to their climax, Wonshik opens the door.  
”Whatte..?” Wonshik looks dumbfounded at them  
”Wonshik-ah!” Jaehwan looks surprised at him, but Sanghyuk was just about to come and couldn’t hold it back.  
In that split second of what Wonshik saw he quickly closes the door _~well... that escalated quickly...~_ he thinks  
He’s staring in frond of him to the wall, leaning against the door.  
What for him felt like a second of thinking what happened was about a minute, and Jaehwan pulls open the door making Wonshik fall backwards “sorry, didn’t knew you were leaning against the door” He says looking down to Wonshik.  
Wonshik gets up “so.... you... uh ... huh?”

Jaehwan closes the door ”we didn’t want to tell you guys yet because of all the dramarama going on, but we.. uh .. we..”  
”We started having feelings for each other” Sanghyuk finishes.  
“Ahh.. okay.. well cool, congratulations, but.. you could still just tell us, we’re not little kids” Wonshik says accusing.  
Jaehwan coughs “you sure about that?”  
”Ehh don’t be like that” and Wonshik gives a tap on his shoulder  
“But why are you here hyung?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Ah yea, I wanted to ask Jaehwan if he could help me, you know get things straight with Hongbin, you’re better at it than me” Wonshik asks  
“Yea, sure what did you had in mind?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Uuuh... hehe” Wonshik lets out as he scratches behind his head.  
”Forget it Jaehwan, Wonshik sucks at coming up with things like that” Sanghyuk says.  
”Hey don’t be like that, and maybe you can call hyung by his name, but not me” Wonshik glares at Sanghyuk.  
“Ahh hehe yea sorry hyung, I am.. aah... going to shower” and Sanghyuk quickly takes off to the bathroom.  
“I’ll come up with something, and we’ll discuss it tomorrow okay?” Jaehwan tells Wonshik/  
“Yea sure thanks hyung” Wonshik replies  
“no problem, good night”   
“good night”

The next morning Taekwoon prepared breakfast.  
Hakyeon comes into the living room together with Hongbin and they both place plates on the table.  
“Isn’t it normal for Jaehwan to come in loud at this point?” Hongbin asks  
“Normally he would’ve already be downstairs and have woken everyone yeah”  
“Goooood morning” Sanghyuk enters  
They all look at Sanghyuk  
“I heard you saying about Jaehwan, so I thought I would take the loud role on me for once” Sanghyuk says joking  
”Huh... but where’s Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks  
“Oh he’s off with Wonshik doing some things” Sanghyuk answers casually  
“What things?” Hongbin asks  
“I don’t know, just ... things, that’s what they told me” Sanghyuk answers  
“But why would they tell you, but not us?” Hakyeon asks suspicious  
”Maybe because you two are mad at them? And he didn’t want to bother you?” Sanghyuk tries his best to come up with an excuse.  
“I think Sanghyuk is right tho” Taekwoon interferes as he places the rice on table “We can eat”.

Breakfast goes by pretty normal, there’s still tension, but Sanghyuk's bright spirit lifts up the mood.  
Around noon Jaehwan comes home and goes to Sanghyuk “Where’s Hongbin?” he quietly asks so the others don’t hear him.  
”Walking butt, he’s been gone for about 10 maybe 15 minutes, so I think he’ll be home soon”. Sanghyuk tells him  
“Okay, I’ll wait then” Jaehwan answers  
“Did it all go as planned so far?” Sanghyuk asks  
“Yes it did, thank god, I hope this works” Jaehwan answers.

Just then he hears Hongbin open the front door “Got to go” Jaehwan says as he jumps off the sofa.  
He right away goes into the hallway “Hongbin-ah, I need your help” He says acting panicked.  
“What why? What’s up?” Hongbin asks worried  
“Something happened to Wonshik, you got to come with me!” Jaehwan answers  
“But... You just came from inside the living room?” Hongbin asks suspicious  
Jaehwan thinks for a split second _~damn he’s good~_  
“Yes I know, but I got home just after you went away Wonshik didn’t come with me, and in that moment I wasn’t with him something happened.. he just called me!” Jaehwan continues.  
“What? Well... Okay let’s go then” Hongbin is convinces something really did happen.  
 _~hehe smooth~_ Jaehwan thinks as he quickly pulls on his shoes and leaves with Hongbin.

They get to Jaehwan's car and go off.  
“What were you two doing this morning? You were gone so early” Hongbin asks  
“Ahh yea Wonshik needed my help with something” Jaehwan answers  
“Oh really? Hmm okay, what did he needed your help for?” Hongbin asks

Jaehwan doesn’t know what to answer as he didn’t prepare for that question.  
“I.. uuhh.. I can’t tell” Jaehwan answers.  
“You can’t tell? Why not?” Hongbin starts to get suspicious.  
“Because it’s a secret project he’s working on” Jaehwan says feeling satisfied with the answer.  
“Hmm, okay” Hongbin replies suspicious.

With just a couple minutes they arrive where Wonshik is waiting.  
“Why would Wonshik be here?” Hongbin asks while looking around  
“Just wait and see, come follow me” Jaehwan orders him to.  
Hongbin just follows Jaehwan as he’s been told.  
They walk over a green field of grass, they go up a hill which feels like mountain for them,  
One they reach the top Hongbin's eyes widen “Oh My God!!!” he has his hands in front of his mouth being in shock and tears form in his eyes.

  
~TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. A surprise.

As Jaehwan and Hongbin arrive at their destination Hongbin is confused.  
“Why would Wonshik be here?” Hongbin asks while looking around  
“Just wait and see, come follow me” Jaehwan orders him.  
Hongbin just follows Jaehwan as he’s been told.  
They walk over a green field of grass, they go up a hill which feels like mountain to them.  
Once they reach the top Hongbin's eyes widen “Oh My God!!!” he has his hands in front of his mouth being in shock and tears form in his eyes.

Wonshik is standing on a field of grass, above him is a huge sign is saying “Hongbin Please forgive me”. And behind him is a hot air balloon.  
Hongbin punches Jaehwan's chest, and right walks up to Wonshik with a smile on his face.  
Jaehwan rubs his chest where Hongbin hit him _~that hurts Hongbin-ah~_ he thinks. He keeps an eye out on them for a little while making sure things go according to plan.  
As Hongbin gets at Wonshik he right away hugs him tightly “Do you know how worried I was?” Hongbin says with teary eyes.  
“Hehe sorry, but we had to come up with a excuse to get you here” Wonshik laughs

Hongbin gives a tap on Wonshik's chest “still that was so mean.. but this is so sweet! I can’t..”  
“Okay so you don’t have to answer right away about forgiving. But do you want to go into the hot air balloon with me?” Wonshik asks while looking at him with puppy eyes.  
“Yes of course” Hongbin is at the moment not even mad at Wonshik anymore.  
And they go off with the hot air balloon.  
Jaehwan looking from the ground waves and goes back to his car.

While being in the air Wonshik grabs Hongbin's hands “I’m really sorry for what I did to you. It was so selfish”   
Hongbin returns the hand gesture by holding his hands too “I.. I want to say it’s fine, but it hurt me a lot. Though this is a good step into the right direction” he says with a shy laugh on his face.

Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin's slim waist and gives him a kiss. “Hongbin-ah?”   
”Yes Wonshik?” Hongbin asks nervous.  
”I love you” Wonshik says with a soft voice.  
Hongbin is surprised. Shocked looking at Wonshik with wide eyes. “Wha.. did you... what?”  
”Oh you didn’t hear me?” Wonshik teases for a sec “I love you” he repeats serious as he gives Hongbin a kiss.  
Hongbin who right away gives in to the kiss holds onto him firmly. “I love you too”.  
Knowing Wonshik he didn't expect him to say 'I love you'

All their issues were forgotten for a minute, that is until Wonshik starts talking again “I’m very sorry of how and what I did and I’m very sorry for cheating on you... I shouldn’t have done that it... it’s..”  
“It’s okay” Hongbin says “I won’t forget about it anytime soon, of maybe ever. But it’s fine just please just really don’t do it again. I don’t know for how long I can keep on trusting you” Hongbin says honest.  
“I know, and I’m sorry. I hope I can win your trust again” Wonshik says with a cracked voice.

Hongbin notices the sincerity in Wonshik. He closes his eye for a sec _~He must’ve suffered too~._  
He opens his eyes again “We’ll work things out okay?”  
Wonshik is happy hearing Hongbin say that and nods his head. Once again wraps his arms around him and softly kisses him.  
They spend another 30 minutes in the hot air balloon.

Mean while at home Jaehwan enters the living room “Ahh Hyung you’re back” Sanghyuk says relieved while standing up.  
Jaehwan looks confused at him using hand gestures what’s up. In which Sanghyuk signs him to follow.  
Upstairs in Jaehwan's room he asks what’s going on.  
“They had a little argument with just 2 sentences exchanged with each other. Making Hakyeon go to the study room and Taekwoon to the kitchen”  
“Aww poor Sanghyuk must have been all awkward” Jaehwan teases while patting his head.  
Sanghyuk slaps away his hand “Don’t tease me. I don’t know how to help them like you can”  
“Hehe don’t worry I’ll talk to them”.  Jaehwan says smiling.

Jaehwan goes downstairs to first talk with Hakyeon. As he enters the study room he sees Hakyeon being busy writing.   
Jaehwan slowly walks up to him “So.. how are things?”.  
Hakyeon who didn’t notice Jaehwan looks up “I don’t know.. I still feel so heart broken and sorrow. But I want to forgive him” he answers looking down again.  
“Then why have a argument with him?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
“Ah, on tv there was something said about trusting your partner. Taekwoon says ‘trusting your partner is essential’ in which I got mad and repeated ‘A partner can only trust if the significant other doesn’t damage the trust’ in which we both got mad and left the room” Hakyeon says feeling ashamed.  
Jaehwan places his hand on his forehead and lets out a sigh “Okay look. I know how you two feel but... Even Wonshik and Hongbin made up and they weren’t even close to how you two were... are..”  
“You’re right but..” before he can finish Jaehwan interrupts him “no but!.. I’m going to talk to Taekwoon now and you two are going to make up.”  
  
Hakyeon stands up as Jaehwan leaves the room. He right away walks into the kitchen “So, you both were being nasty. Get over it and make up will ya! Even Wonshik and Hongbin are putting things straight” Jaehwan says in a serious matter.  
Taekwoon surprised by Jaehwan's sudden enter looks up “but he doesn’t trust me”  
“I wouldn’t either after what happened. So make him trust you again! He won’t be able to do so if you make nasty comments and avoid him.” Jaehwan backfired “Now get up, walk to Hakyeon and talk with him. Express how you feel and apologize... Say you’ll work hard in regaining his trust.”

Taekwoon knows that Jaehwan is completely done with how things are going. He too wants things to go back to the old days. And with that thought Taekwoon gets up and goes to Hakyeon.   
As he walks through the living room towards the study room Sanghyuk is following him with his eyes. Jaehwan walking behind Taekwoon puts his thumb up to assure Sanghyuk.  
Taekwoon grabs the door handle and before opening the door he lets out a sigh to get some courage.  
When he opens the door he sees Hakyeon standing at the window looking outside.  
Hakyeon turns around “Ah Taekwoon-ah” he says somewhat hesitant.   
Taekwoon walks up to Hakyeon and hugs him “Again I’m so sorry for everything” He says burying his face in Hakyeon's neck.  
Hakyeon is surprised as he hears Taekwoon sob and feels tears roll over his neck.   
He wraps his arms around his broad shoulders and he too buries his face in Taekwoon's neck “It.. it’s alright”  
Jaehwan who waited for a minute now leaves the room and goes to sit next to Sanghyuk.  
“Things are going well?” Sanghyuk asks.   
“Yes, they finally are” Jaehwan answers as he places his arm over Sanghyuk's shoulder and gives a kiss in his cheek.

In the mean time Taekwoon and Hakyeon are still hugging each other.   
Hakyeon steps a bit away “How about we go to the zoo tomorrow?” he asks.  
“Yea sounds like a good idea” Taekwoon answers. He looks down while smiling.   
Hakyeon looks at him “What’s up?” he asks making Taekwoon look up again   
“oh.. nothing I just.. I like the idea of us going on a date again” he answers as he wraps his arms around Hakyeon “I missed this even though it only has been a day couple days" he continues.  
“me too” Hakyeon answers as he pushes his head against Taekwoon's chest.   
Taekwoon softly places a kiss on his head. “We’ve been acting so stupid” he then says.  
“We indeed have. Though it is your fault” Hakyeon teasingly answers.  
Taekwoon looks down at Hakyeon, he’s looking dead ass serious as if he’s about to spit fire. But he let’s out a chuckle and hugs Hakyeon again “You’re right tho”.  
Hakyeon softly pushes Taekwoon away to give him a kiss. Taekwoon immediately lifts up Hakyeon and places him on his desk while kissing his neck.    
Hakyeon who has his hand on the desk is leaning a bit backwards with his head tilted back.

When Taekwoon softly bites his neck Hakyeon wraps his arms around his shoulder as he moans and holds him tightly. Taekwoon lifts Hakyeon's shirt up carefully, just as it is at chest height the door goes open making Taekwoon take a step back and Hakyeon stand up again.  
”Hyung...” Hongbin enters the room “... ahh ... never mind” he stutters as he leaves the room right away and closes the door behind him.

Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon questioning. “Go” Taekwoon says laughing.  
Making Hakyeon go after Hongbin “when did you got back?” Hakyeon asks casually.  
“Ah we came home just now.” Hongbin answers.  
“We?” Hakyeon asks confusing looking around.  
“Yes Wonshik and me. Wonshik is right away walking his dog now that’s why he’s not here” Hongbin answers.  
Hongbin walks into the kitchen, Hakyeon following him.  
“So... you and Taekwoon are okay?” Hongbin asks as he pours in two glasses of wine.  
“Well.. Yea... I guess we are” Hakyeon says while looking down.  
“You guess? That looked like more than ‘guess’. But I’m happy, you should be back together” Hongbin says with a soft smile  
“How about you and Wonshik? Since you two came home together?” Hakyeon asks questioning.  
“Ah yea.. I wanted to tell you that, that’s why I walked into the study room but...” Hongbin  says with a red face stopping for a second  
  
Hongbin then tells everything that Wonshik had done for him.  
“Aww the guy really does care about you. He’s really sweet” Hakyeon responds to the story  
“He is! He really is, today made up a lot, though... ” Hongbin says with a soft smile  
“You’re still wary of him, especially him with Taekwoon and don’t fully trust it yet?” Hakyeon finishes.  
“Yea.. exactly that. I hope things will go right and stay like that” Hongbin continues.  
“I feel the same and I hope the same. But let’s just try and trust them a bit more. They’re both trying hard to make things right and show their sincerity” Hakyeon says.  
“That’s true, that’s really true” Hongbin nods while taking a sip of his wine.  
“Want to go back to the living room?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Let’s do that, Wonshik will be back any minute too”. Hongbin answers.

As they walk into the living room they spot no Taekwoon and no Wonshik.  
“Where’s Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I don’t know, he was just here” Jaehwan answers.  
Butt Wonshik's  dog is walking around “Yeah .. Wonshik is back...” Hongbin says  
Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other questioning.  
When they walk towards the stairs they hear something in the study room. And they decide to just walk in and they find Taekwoon and Wonshik. Taekwoon is sitting in the window frame and Wonshik against the desk. Both have their arms over each other and looking serious as if they were in a intense discussion.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other confused, not having a clue what’s going on  
“Everything going alright here?” Hakyeon asks.

Just then Taekwoon and Wonshik notice them “Ah yea things are going fine” Taekwoon answers pretty shortly.  
“You sure?” Hakyeon asks  
“Yea fine, could you give us a sec? We’ll come to the living room soon” Taekwoon answers.  
“Ah.. Yea sure, see you in a sec” Hakyeon answers as they leave and close the door.  
“What was that all about?” Hongbin asks  
“I have no clue” Hakyeon answers.  
“Are you sure about it Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea I am.. 100% sure” Wonshik answers confident.  
“Well.. if you’re that sure.. than okay let’s do it” Taekwoon says while standing up.  
Wonshik too stands up “Thanks, you’re helping me big time” Wonshik says smiling.  
“Ah no problem” He answers while walking out the study room.  
“We have to go for a short while, but we’ll be back soon okay?” Taekwoon says to the others.

Hakyeon and Hongbin turn around “nNed us to go along?”  
“NO! ... no no need to” Wonshik then quickly says.  
Hakyeon, Hongbin and Jaehwan look confused, Jaehwan gets a message from Wonshik “Ask if you can come along”.  
He looks up again seeing no Wonshik, he’s already putting on his shoes “ahh... can I go along?” Jaehwan asks Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon who’s walking towards the hall way sees Wonshik gesturing. He turns around “Yea sure if you want to”.  
Jaehwan gives a pat on Sanghyuk's leg as he stands up and goes to the hallway to leave with Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
Outside he looks at them “What was that all about? What are you two planning?”  
“We aren’t planning anything, I’m only helping Wonshik” Taekwoon answers.  
“And I need your help too” Wonshik says to Jaehwan.  
“Mine? Why... don’t you think I already helped enough today?”. Jaehwan teases  
“Hehe yea yea sorry last time okay? Please?” Wonshik begs.  
“Fiiine” Jaehwan let’s out with a sigh.

Wonshik gets a message from Hongbin “Can you bring back food? Hakyeon is nagging he doesn’t want to cook”. And he let’s out a chuckle.  
“What should we eat tonight? Hongbin messaged me Hakyeon doesn’t feel like cooking” Wonshik asks the others.  
“How about just pizza?” Jaehwan proposes.  
“Again? We already had pizza this week” Taekwoon nags.  
“Then how about taco’s?” Wonshik suggests.  
Taekwoon and Jaehwan look at each other “sounds like a plan”

Just 5 minutes walking and they are in a shopping district. Just a couple stores walking there’s a jewelry store.  
As they are walking through the store and admiring all the pretty jewels Taekwoon looks at Wonshik “You know, this is not a bad idea. I’m going to do it too”. Wonshik laughs a bit “come up with your own good idea’s” Wonshik teases.  
“Better stealing a good idea, than coming up with a bad one yourself” Jaehwan interrupts them.  
“Ehh who’s side are you on?” Wonshik says temperamental.  
Taekwoon starts laughing and continues walking through the store. Once he has his eyes on something he asks the employee to wrap it for him. Jaehwan too spots something nice and asks a employee to wrap it up “make sure it’s wrapped pretty” He tells the employee.  
“Who are you getting it for?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Aahh... for.. for myself?” Jaehwan says stuttering.  
“Then why get it wrapped?” Wonshik asks  
“I .. uh ... I like getting myself gifts okay?” Jaehwan stutters.

Taekwoon and Wonshik shrug it off. As Wonshik looks a bit further he too sees something, Jaehwan and Taekwoon both agree with the decision and he gets it wrapped.  
And the three of them leave the store satisfied.  
On their way back they get taco’s for everyone and go home.  
Once they are home they place the food on table.  
“But.. what was it you needed to do?” Hongbin asks  
“Nothing important, he just wanted to get something and needed our opinion on it” Jaehwan answers  
“Okay, but why couldn’t we come along?” Hakyeon asks suspicious.  
Wonshik's gets out a small wrapped box and gives it to Hongbin “Cause it was a gift for you”.  
Hongbin looks surprised and accepts the little gift having a hunch of what it could be. As he unwraps it carefully and opens is there’s a beautiful golden ring in it with two subtle diamonds processed in it.  
“It’s not what you think it is, it’s just that it is...” Wonshik tries to say. But Hongbin interrupts Wonshik before he can continue ”It’s beautiful, thank you. And don’t worry I didn’t” Hongbin walks up to Wonshik to give him a kiss on the cheek “See it as my commitment to our relationship” Wonshik continues.  
Hongbin puts on the ring and it seems to fit perfectly “How did you know my ring size?” Hongbin asks.  
“simple, when you were gone I measured your ring on my fingers, and we have the same size” Wonshik answers satisfied.

Taekwoon walks up to Hakyeon and presses a gift in his hands. Hakyeon surprised by the sudden action looks up at Taekwoon “same for me” Taekwoon says as he sits down.  
Hakyeon opens the gift and he got a subtle white gold bracelet.  
“Aww it’s beautiful thank you” Hakyeon says as he admires the beautiful bracelet.  
“I know you don’t like big jewels so i thought a simple bracelet would do” Taekwoon says shyly.  
“Yess it’s beautiful and I love it, thank you” and he gives Taekwoon a kiss.

“Well, things are finally back to old and as they should be.. Without tension” Jaehwan says cheerful as he sits down next to Sanghyuk.  
“Now I have to tell you guys something...” Jaehwan continues.  
All the members look at Jaehwan except for Sanghyuk, he’s looking down.  
“What is it Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Sanghyuk and I are dating too” Jaehwan continues.

Sanghyuk still looking down it holding a pillow in his lap tightly anticipating for answer.  
Jaehwan who’s looking happy as always puts his hand on Sanghyuk's lap.  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik and Hongbin are all looking surprised at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk since they were not expecting this.

  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

  
Next chapter: How the other members react on the dating news of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.


	6. Three relationships.

Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Wonshik went into the city and all got something from a jewel shop.  
Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a bracelet. Wonshik gave Hongbin a ring.  
Jaehwan sees a good opportunity now to tell the members.  
“Well, things are finally back to old and as they should be.. Without tension” Jaehwan says cheerful as he sits down next to Sanghyuk.  
“Now I have to tell you guys something...” he continues.

All the members look at Jaehwan except for Sanghyuk, he’s looking down.  
“What is it Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Sanghyuk and I are dating too” Jaehwan continues.

Sanghyuk still looking down it holding a pillow in his lap tightly anticipating for answer.  
Jaehwan who’s looking happy as always puts his hand on Sanghyuk's.  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik and Hongbin are all looking surprised at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk since they were not expecting this.

“Are you serious?” Wonshik asks.  
“Dead serious” Jaehwan answers.  
“When did it start?” Hakyeon asks.  
Jaehwan scratches behind his head “The evening things got really bad here”  
“What really?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk nod.  
“I think it’s great, congratulations guys” Taekwoon says.  
“Thanks hyung” Sanghuk quietly says.  
“Well isn’t that great, all of us in a relationship” Hakyeon says cheerful.  
“One group, three relationship. Who would’ve thought it would come to this?” Wonshik adds to it.  
“Yea who would’ve thought that” Sanghyuk repeats.  
“How about we all go on a date tomorrow? You know redo the zoo.” Jaehwan suggests.  
“You mean a double date?... Triple date” Wonshik asks  
“Sounds good to me” Hongbin answers as he grabs Wonshik's hand.  
“Then it’s a date” Taekwoon says smiling.

It’s been a while they were this calm with each other, things are starting to look more like old days.  
While eating they are all pretty much relaxed, watching tv and having small talks.  
After dinner Taekwoon, Wonshik and Sanghyuk clean up. Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hongbin go into the study room to have a talk.  
“So how are you guys feeling?” Jaehwan asks them.  
“Pretty okay, pretty relaxed. They are trying hard to earn their trust back” Hakyeon answers.  
“Exactly, they are trying hard” Hongbin repeats.  
“I hear a hesitation in your voice” Jaehwan says looking at him questioning.  
“I just hope it’s sincere and not a play, they already promised a couple times before they wouldn’t do anything. Telling us we can trust them” Hongbin answers.  
“I got to go with Hongbin here. They need to do more than being nice, giving something pretty jewelry to earn our trust back” Hakyeon says.  
“How about we test them a couple times? Just to see if they really are loyal?” Jaehwan suggests.  
“Sounds good to me, that way we can find out if they’re speaking the truth” Hakyeon says.  
“And if they really left behind their feelings for each other” Hongbin adds to it.  
Jaehwan and Hakyeon nod their head in agreement.  
“Yea let’s do that” Hakyeon confirms.  
And they go out the study room.

Jaehwan goes to Sanghyuk “Can you come with me?” he whispers making sure Taekwoon and Wonshik don’t hear it.  
“But I need to help Wonshik and Taekwoon” Sanghyuk answers.  
Jaehwan shrugs his head and hints him to come. Sanghyuk sees Hakyeon and Hongbin in the living room. They too hint him to come. So he follows Jaehwan upstairs.  
While Taekwoon and Wonshik clean up they suddenly notices Sanghyuk is gone.  
“Did he just really abandoned his task?” Wonshik says somewhat annoyed.  
“Ah who cares, we can do it ourselves. Next time he get’s twice the work”Taekwoon laughs.  
“Hehe well yea sure” Wonshik laughs along.

Hakyeon and Hongbin are secretly watching soundless making sure they don’t notice them.  
Taekwoon starts to joke around by pushing soap bubbles in Wonshik's hair.  
“Oh no you didn’t” Wonshik says as he too grabs some soap bubbles and rubs it in Taekwoon's hair.  
They start to tease and joke around a bit.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other and try hard not to laugh.

After throwing bubbles at each other 3 times they look around and notice the mess they made.  
“We should clean this up” Wonshik says scratching behind his head.  
“Yea we should, you made a mess out of it” Taekwoon says teasing.  
“I made a mess? How about you? You started it” Wonshik says pushing his shoulder.  
“I am innocent, I deny everything” Taekwoon answers throwing a towel in Wonshik's face.  
Wonshik throws the towel on the ground and looks annoyed to Taekwoon in a joking way.  
Taekwoon let’s out a laugh, making Wonshik too laugh.  
While they clean up the mess Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other again “well this looks innocent” Hongbin says.  
“Yea let’s just help them” Hakyeon answers.

They get up and go to them “hey need some help” Hongbin proposes.  
”Yea thank would be great. Taekwoon made a mess” Wonshik teases.  
“I made a mess? You participated in it too” Taekwoon backfires.  
“Let’s just say you both made a mess” Hakyeon says making them stop bicker.  
Looking at each other they start laughing.  
“This is good, this is like old times” Hakyeon says laughing.  
“It sure is” Wonshik answers.

They continue cleaning up the mess together. Once they’re done Hakyeon makes some tea for them.  
Taekwoon, Wonshik and Hongbin sit at the dining table and quietly watch Hakyeon prepare tea.  
When he’s done he joins them at the dining table. The three of them thank Hakyeon for preparing the tea.  
“So in all honesty, how are thing between you two now?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
The two of them look at each other “Things are fine, think we for most part got over our issues” Taekwoon answers.  
“What do you mean ‘got over out issues’ what issues exactly” Hongbin asks.  
“Issues that Wonshik had lingering feeling for me and I unconscious too had feelings for him. But more like I was curious for him” Taekwoon answers.

Wonshik who has his hand wrapped around his tea cup looks down. Thinking about what Taekwoon just said.  
“But... But now? ..” Hakyeon stutters  
“Now we’re back to old, good friends, no lingering feelings” Taekwoon finishes.  
“Don’t worry about it too much, why would we lie about it?” Wonshik asks.  
“Because you two lied about it before, and didn’t kept your promises” Hongbin answers.  
“Exactly what Hongbin says” Hakyeon responds.  
Taekwoon looks at them “Why suddenly bringing this up after a good day? I thought things were cleared out” he says annoyed.  
“Well.. Yes.. No.. Maybe.. It’s just ” Hakyeon stutters again.  
“One good day doesn’t make up to everything and we just wanted to talk with you guys again to be sure” Hongbin continues  
“Exactly what he says” Hakyeon responds to Hongbin.  
“Don’t keep worrying about it too much. If you over think it you’ll see things that aren’t there” Taekwoon calmly says as he picks up his cup.  
“Exactly, try to let go of it a little and let us just prove it” Wonshik says.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other “Guess you’re right” Hongbin says as he takes a sip from his tea.  
“Pff of course I’m right” Wonshik teases.  
“Ehh don’t be like that” Hakyeon says as he gives Wonshik a tap on the chest.  
Taekwoon laughs at the happening, making the others too laugh.

“Well I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day” Wonshik says while standing up. And he leaves the kitchen.  
Hongbin too stands up “Yea uuh... I’m going to bed too, see ya” he says while leaving the kitchen.  
“Good night” Taekwoon and Hakyeon say to a leaving Hongbin.  
“How about we too go to bed?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Sounds like a plan” Taekwoon says while leaning over the table to give Hakyeon a kiss.

Upstairs Hongbin walks into Wonshik's room, but he’s not there. Confused he looks around and sees his sweater and shirt on bed.  
He walks to the bathroom, opens the door and sees Wonshik under the shower.  
“Dang you‘re quick. I practically went after you right away and still you’re faster under the shower” Hongbin says as he undresses himself.  
“Ah yea halfway I already took off my sweater and shirt. Straight away went to the bathroom sorry should have waited for you” Wonshik answers.  
“No no it’s okay” Hongbin says as he steps under the shower.  
Wonshik right away wraps his arms around Hongbin's waist “I’ve missed this” he says as he kisses him.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik's neck and gives in to the sensational kiss.  
As the two lips are pressed against each other, Hongbin presses his tongue inside Wonshik's mouth.

Wonshik lifts Hongbin up and presses him against the wall.  
“Ahh cold” Hongbin lets out.  
“Hehe sorry” Wonshik says as he turns the head shower to Hongbin.  
He right away dives back in for a kiss. They both get excited and Hongbin softly pushes Wonshik away “Wait a sec”. He opens the shower door and grabs the lube.  
“Ahh hehe yea good one” Wonshik says as he takes the lube from Hongbin and squeezes the bottle.  
He sticks his hand out wanting to go for Hongbin's dick. But Hongbin blocks him “No you go this time” he says with a soft sweet smile on his face.  
“No... no, you’re more experienced in this and” he lets a sigh ”I have no right to do so now” Wonshik says still feeling apologetic.  
Hongbin nods at him and Wonshik continues. He uses enough lube on Hongbin and kisses him while jerking him off a bit. He then turns around to bend over.  
Hongbin holds onto Wonshik's waist and softly pushes his dick inside. They both tilt their heads backwards in sensation.  
Hongbin caresses his hand over Wonshik's back, and softly scratches his nails over it.  
Wonshik tightly holds on to the shower railing as he moans out of sensation. Hongbin leans forward giving a kiss on Wonshik's back “I love you” he whispers. Wonshik turns his head around to look at Hongbin “I love you too” He answers.  
Hongbin is fluttered by Wonshik saying that, it’s only the second time he has said that. He hold onto Wonshik tight again and starts fucking quicker and harder until he comes.  
When Hongbin pulls out, Wonshik drops himself to the ground sitting crouched.  
“Are you okay?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea yea I’m fine” Wonshik answers.  
Hongbin crouches next to him placing his hand on his back “You sure?”  
“Yea I’m sure. I’m just happy we’re together like this again” Wonshik answers and gives him a kiss.

They finish showering and go to the bedroom. Wonshik lets himself drop on bed “Ehh you’re still half wet and you’re lying on bed” Hongbin says as he gives a tap against Wonshiks leg with his foot.  
“Yea so?” Wonshik asks  
“So? You’re making our bed wet that we need to lie in” Hongbin answers.  
“Okay okay sorry, I’ll get up” Wonshik answers while sighing getting up.  
“Don't act like you’re having a hard time now” Hongbin says  
Wonshik pulls Hongbin's arm making him sit on his lap “with you... I never have a hard time”. And he gives a kiss on his cheek.  
“That’s cheesy” Hongbin says while standing up again.  
“Yess but I had to, sorry” Wonshik says laughing.  
They both dry themselves and get into bed “I’m really sorry, but I’m really tired” Wonshik says.  
“You’re always tired, maybe if you slept good for a while. You know not one night but a while, that could actually help you” Hongbin answers.  
“Yea I know. Tho so much work, so little time” Wonshik replies as he turns to Hongbin to and snuggles against him. Hongbin wraps his arm around Wonshik and snuggles back. And they fall asleep.

The next day everything goes as normal again.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon make breakfast.  
Jaehwan is loud and Sanghyuk laughs at his jokes.  
Wonshik and Hongbin are annoyed by the loudness and jokes early in the morning.  
Breakfast goes by as normal, a lot of chatting, planning the day and upcoming schedules.  
The day before they decided to go to the zoo as a triple date.  
They leave early in the day and spend the whole day at the zoo making sure to see all the animals there. As closure they go out to eat and have a drink.  
Back home they sit down for a glass of wine, chat and joke some. Everything goes like every other evening.  
First are Jaehwan and Sanghyuk going to bed. Next up are Wonshik and Hongbin. And lastly are Hakyeon and Taekwoon to go to bed.  
To their feeling their week off ends too quickly, they go back to work and prepare for their European tour.  
Things stay quiet between them. Taekwoon and Hakyeon return to a stable relationship. Wonshik and Hongbin build up a stable trusting relationship. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk too are happy being together.  
After all that happened and peace returned they’re even stronger as a team than before.  
They are happier than before, and even trust each other more.

 

~ THE END ~

 

They lived happily ever after  
~so cheesy i know :)


End file.
